


Morning Exercise

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, Jogging, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek, Sweet Derek, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles will never forget this particular morning jog with Derek.





	Morning Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles was panting hard. He was sweating heavily as he rested his hands on his knees. He was sure he'd puke or maybe even die if he took one more step. He could feel the hot sun beating on his back drying up the sweat that was making his t-shirt stick to his skin

"Stiles? Are you alright?" Derek asked jogging next to him like a pro and Stiles almost pulled a tongue at him. _I can't believe I agreed to this. Why did I say yes to Derek's morning jog. What he had in mind was a mile of jogging and then maybe a good make out session but that was total opposite of what they were doing right now. They were jogging... literally jogging for last forty five minutes_ "I'm good. You continue...don't want me to slow you down"

Derek shrugged "Okay but you still have five more miles to cover"

Stiles wanted to cry.  _I was build to run my brains not my legs!_ "You know I'm going to do continue stretching right over here"

Derek shook his head and continued with his jog. Stiles laid flat on the ground trying to focus on breathing. After ten minutes he looked up to see Derek had now started doing push ups and a small smile crept on his face. He loved watching Derek exercise and admiring his well build muscles. He and Derek have started dating for two months now and everything was going so well between them except for the fact that they haven't said 'L' word yet to each other

At first Stiles thought he was physically attracted towards Derek but the more time he spend with him, the more he fell himself falling for the man. Derek was sweet, caring and a very protective boyfriend. Yes he was in love with the man and wanted to confess his feelings

Stiles smiled as he sat upright with his knees bend to his chest. He was ready to confess his love but a part of him feared for Derek's rejection. What if Derek didn't want his love or would want to break up with him after hearing his confession. Stiles thought for a moment. Maybe he should first learn how Derek feels about him and then confess

Stiles got up from the ground and walked up to Derek "Can I ask you something?"

"Did you run your five miles?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "No but..."

Derek continued doing push ups "You do need to stay in shape" Stiles looked down at his body "What's wrong with my shape?"

"Do I need to point at your belly?"

Stiles gasped "I'm a growing boy! I do need food to satisfy my hunger"

"Food or two cheese burgers with extra fries?"

Stiles glared "I came here to ask you something important!"

"Continue"

"Do you think I'm good looking?"

Derek frowned "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me. Do you think I'm good looking?"

"No" Derek answered bluntly and missed the hurt look on Stiles's face who swallowed hard looking at his belly.  _It wasn't that bulged out_  "Would it effect you if I walk away right now...like feel sad?" he asked cautiously

"No" Derek said firmly shifting to do push ups with his other hand. Stiles eyes shone with tears. He pressed his lips and asked one last time "Do you even like me?"

"No"

Stiles was shocked at the blunt reply. Here he was planning to confess his love and Derek doesn't even like him. He turned around to leave only to be yanked back Derek's strong arms around his waist "Let go! If I don't mean anything to you then what am I doing here? Let me..."

Derek moved a finger up and placed it on Stiles's lips to silence him. He leaned down to whisper in his ears "Stiles I don't think you're good looking, I think you're beautiful. I wouldn't be sad if you left me, I would die without you by side and lastly I don't like you, I love you"

Stiles's eyes widened but at the same time a broad smile formed on his face "You...You.." he was slowly turned around so now he was facing Derek "You mean that?"

"What?" Derek asked playfully

"Derek!" Stiles whined "Say it. You cannot back out now" Derek laughed pressing a soft kiss on his lips "I love you Mieczyslaw Stilinski"

Stiles's eyes went wide "How do you know my real name?" Derek smirked "Why shouldn't I? After all you're my favourite thing to do"

Stiles glared half heartedly and leaned in for a kiss "And you're my favourite pain in the ass. I love you too sourwolf"

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
